Jaws (Jaws Unleashed)
Jaws is large man-eating Great White Shark and the fourth one to terrorize Amity Island. He is the titular antagonist and only playable of Jaws Unleashed. Storyline First Attacks The Shark appears offshore and attacks several people, straight away sinking their boats and killing them. He had torn open a shark cage, killed the Environplus CEO's son, and rammed several boats. Soon, the Shark attacked a coastline on Amity Island, killing more victims. He then tore apart docks before he was captured by Michael Brody and his crew. Breakout The Shark was placed in the Amity Island Sea World in a quarantine pen, soon to be used as a live attraction. Mayor Vaughn insists on releasing the Shark into the attraction area, but Brody disagrees about the Shark being released, as he wants to study it first. The Environplus CEO, Steven Shaw, wants the Shark killed, for it killed his son. However, Mayor Vaughn disagrees. Due to the Shark's unusually high intelligence, he figured out how to escape the pen. He pulled in a scientist and placed his body next to a machine. The machine scanned him, opening the doors, releasing the Shark into Amity Island Sea World. Right away, the Shark killed several security guards and broke into an underwater observation hallway, drowning and eating several visitors. The Shark destroys more of the underwater observation's hallways, which releases a wave into a massive fish tank. Again, he destroys docks and kills many visitors and security guards. The Shark escapes the tank by destroying another underwater observation hallway, once again, allowing the water to flow inside. The Shark exits the small hallways into the main area of Amity Island Sea World. There, he kills many Dolphins and fights a single Orca. The whale puts up a good fight, but the Shark manages to tear the Orca apart and escapes the Amity Island Sea World, free to roam the open oceans once again. Damage Control Because Shaw's underwater seaseekers, the Shark became attracted to human settlements on the coastlines of Amity. Despite Michael's warning of the sharks increasing violence, Major Vaughn decides to keep the seaseekers. During midnight, after breaching shark nets and ramming a couple of boats with armed men on them, the Shark attacks another coastline, killing a number swimmers. Two men drive a truck, reach the Coastline Refinery, and starting throwing explosive barrels and shoot the barrels, which create explosions. The two use this as a tactic to kill the Shark. But the Shark, using its heightened reflexes and intelligence, grabs the barrels, before the men can shoot it, and throws the explosive barrels at parts of the Refinery. After a short but intense fight, the Shark manages to throw enough barrels and destroy the Refinery. After the attack is finished, the Shark swims away as the Refinery burned in the distance. No Delivery The next night, the Shark proceeds towards a Cargo Sea Port, evading participants of the Amity Shark Tournament, but was eventually sighted. A massive stampede to kill the Shark began in front of the Cargo Sea Port. But the Shark was able to demolish everything in its way; small or large. After successfully entering the Cargo Sea Port, the Shark finds dozens of explosive barrels in the water and throws them all across the port, eventually hitting containers of explosives. The mixed explosion blows the Cargo Sea Port apart, killing anyone nearby, aside from the Shark, who escapes. Into The Bay In the morning, the Shark heads towards a bay. Before the Shark reaches the bay, it wrecks havoc by killing armed Scuba Divers and obliterating three Oil Rigs. In order to destroy the bay, the Shark needs to destroy the Power, which was being generated by a massive fan. Evading the spinning blades, the Shark destroys two massive pipes, which deactivates the fan, allowing the destruction of the bay. During the explosion, the Shark managed to escape the area. However, a Tracker Boat, piloted by Brody, approaches. The Tracker Boat releases explosive canisters, which explode on impact, at the Shark, but the beast dodges them. Eventually, the Shark finds a way to destroy the Tracker Boat; it grabs the explosive canisters and throws them back at the boat, which blows it up. Michael was rescued by an Environplus Helicopter, who Cruz Raddock, a well-known shark hunter, was riding on. Saving Michael's life, Cruz tells Michael he's here to kill the Shark. After the destruction, the Shark swam away. Swarmed Swimming in the ocean, the Shark is quickly surrounded by armed boats. After destroying a number, wave after wave of reinforcements approach. After a very intense slaughter of the reinforcements, an Environplus Helicopter swoops down and attacks the Shark. After a short struggle, the Shark managed to destroy the Environplus Helicopter, as well as a large vessel, and leaves the battleground. Remains Of A Previous Day An individual carrying explosives was releasing the canisters into the ocean in hopes of killing the Shark. However, an incident involving two canisters caused an explosion. Scuba Divers beneath the ocean are forced to retreat due to the canisters exploding. They find themselves in an area filled with Naval Contact Mines, with the Shark chasing them. They separate in the Mine Field to escape the Shark, but the beast had caught their scent. Avoiding the mines, the Shark manages to kill the Scuba Divers one at a time. During an interview with Mayor Vaughn, the Major confirmed the rumors that the beaches will stay open for Amity Island's Independence Day. The Shark, however, went on to kill several beach-goers and destroys Vaughn's yacht killing Vaughn. A Vengeful Man Cruz sets to kill the Shark, but he is killed when his boat is destroyed. Brody looks down at the wreckage of Cruz's boat, The Orca II. To make sure the shark is dead, he drops a bomb over the devastation zone. As Brody, aboard the Coast Guard helicopter, flies off into the sunset, the Shark reveals himself to be alive when his single dorsal fin rises above the water line and begins to follow the helicopter as the game ends, swims off into the sunset. His mission complete, Jaws is the only shark to survive in the Series. This shark is presumed to be Brucetta or Vengeance's mate. Notable Victims *Steven Shaw's son *Steven Shaw *Mayor Vaughn *Cruz Raddock *Hundreds of Swimmers/Scuba Divers Category:Sharks Category:Giant sharks Category:Killer sharks Category:Monsters Category:Survivors Category:Animals